


Fan Fiction

by Chippy231



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippy231/pseuds/Chippy231
Summary: Yeah, don't read this, lol





	Fan Fiction

As he came closer to climax, Layton pulled luna closer to him and shouted, "this mystery is solved" before erupting his white goo all inside if her.  She died as a result of sacrificing herself for his pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfic itself came from my loving fiance, word for word. I just thought it would be nice to put it out here. 
> 
> I apologize.


End file.
